


Jason's Omega

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Kate Kane, Alpha Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Selina Kyle, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Jason Todd, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Tim Drake, Stiles Stilinski is Black Thief, Stiles Stilinski is part of the Batfamily, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: Jason and Stiles are in love with each other, since when Stiles was adopted by Bruce and the rest of the Batfamily at the age eight.





	Jason's Omega

(Stiles' POV)

I missed my adoptive family and exactly my strong and handsome alpha, Jason Todd. I was taught by Selina Kyle, known as Catwoman, I was her sidekick/protege Black Thief, together me and her robbed lots of banks and wealthy people's houses. Until Selina's girlfriend Kate Kane, Bruce's cousin, convince us to give up our stealing ways. But I'm excited for my alpha to visited me and he is planning to stay with me, until I graduated early. Since after the pack except for Allison, Kira, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Lydia are giving me a cold shoulder. Now Derek, won't take a hint to leave me alone, because I'm planned to go with my alpha back to Gotham City, and I hope that Derek and Scott won't stop me.

(Jason's POV)

I missed my little omega, Stiles is a unique omega, he is very smart and funny, I can't wait to married him, after his dad died during a bank robbed, Selina take him in as her protege and son. After Bruce's hot cousin, Kate, who was Selina's girlfriend and alpha, convince them to live with us, Dickie was happy as usual to have a new brother with us. When I felt a pull towards Stiles, and I realized that him and I were meant to be together. Today, I'm going to Beacon Hills to see him and spend time with him.


End file.
